villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Viktor Adler
parents, and I enjoyed every single minute of it! They begged me for mercy, so I ended their existence quickly!"]] Now taking my focus on the ''Power Rangers side, this proposal focuses on Viktor Adler, the second Master Org. Take note, this focuses on Adler himself other than the Master Org identity, as there's also a separate entity that is the Ancient Master Org which proceeded Adler. What is the work? Power Rangers Wild Force is the tenth season of the Power Rangers franchise, adapting from its Super Sentai counterpart, Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, and the first PR season of the Disney Era. In this series, the heroes fight pollution-based demonic creatures called Orgs. The story also revolves on its Red Ranger, Cole Evans, a young man who was raised in the jungle, to find the whereabouts of his parents. Who is he? Doctor Viktor Adler was once a compassionate and successful scientist alongside Richard and Elizabeth Evans whose goal to find the existence of Anamaria. Adler fell in love with Elizabeth until it was revealed that she is married to Richard. Since then, he is driven by envy and petty vengeance. To that end, he devoured the seeds of the Ancient Master Org and starts his path to villainy by killing his two colleagues, and attempted to do so to their infant son, Cole; which he fails. Cole would end up being raised in the jungle, yet unaware of what happened to his parents growing up to adulthood. He spent the next twenty years searching for the Nexus. He then wore a helmet with a fake horn and third eye to distinguish himself from the other Orgs. He was aided by the Org generals Jindrax and Toxica. What he has done? As mentioned above, Adler began his descent into madness when he kills Richard and Elizabeth Evans out of petty jealousy and revenge upon finding out that Richard steals his spotlight from him (and found out that he and Elizabeth are married) in the process becoming the second Master Org. He even gloats to Cole when he found out the truth about his parents' deaths that he enjoyed every minute of it. Over the course of the series, Adler, as the second Master Org, can be as thoroughly cunning and manipulative like other PR villains that come before him. He also has no qualms brainwashing Jindrax and Toxica into his empowered, yet-submissive slaves when his secrets are exposed. Once he's cornered by Cole, he is baffled why the Red Ranger would refuse to take a path of revenge just like he did, to which Cole refutes that a heroic individual like him would never be consumed by hatred and continue to take his parents' legacy to protect the Earth. Upon the arrival of Mandilok, Viktor meets his end at the hands of the Org General after his defeat by the Rangers. However, even though Viktor died by that point. The Ancient Master Org would resurface by using Viktor's corpse. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Even before becoming the second Master Org, Viktor lost all semblance of empathy, morality, mercy, and sanity as a result of his vindictive jealousy towards Richard and Elizabeth because he felt entitled to have the latter's affection. What makes him so irredeemably evil is that he willingly choose to be evil, not unlike his predecessor from Time Force, Ransik, whose villainy is motivated by revenge, discrimination and misanthrope, and ultimately realized that his actions brought more harm to himself than good from Frax's attempts to overthrow him to endangering his own daughter and her baby. Viktor's actions are all but self-serving; he has little to no conscience to everything he has done; he's even abusive towards Toxica and Jindrax especially when he brainwashes them into his submissive lackeys. Heinous Standards Adler stood out to be as messed up in terms with the level of evil with the likes of Lord Drakkon, the Venjix Computer Virus, and even Queen Bansheera. Egotistical, heartless, petty, vengeful, sadistic, and batsh*t crazy to a fault is the definition to Adler's character in the series. It just goes to show he shows zero remorse on the way he killed Cole's parents, gleefully fessing it to him and go so far to destroy everything Cole holds dear out of a petty grudge towards his parents who he thought he shunned him. Even after his death, Adler's evil lived on the original Master Org, who used his remains to rekindle his reign of terror. This made Master Org as one of the most dangerous villains of the entire Power Rangers franchise. Final verdict He's pure evil, nuff said. So, yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals